


叔叔，对我负责嘛／ABO

by Seven_Na



Category: tincan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_Na/pseuds/Seven_Na





	叔叔，对我负责嘛／ABO

00  
“你想要什么我都满足你。”

“真的？那我要TIN叔叔对CAN负责嘛！”

 

01  
说起两人正式见面，是在CAN十八岁生日上。吃完晚饭的众人带着刚刚成年的CAN来到了酒吧，本想和他们一起喝烈酒的CAN遭到所有人反对，原因是因为他还小，小孩子是不可以喝酒的。

CAN对此感到十分不解，明明他今天就已经成年了啊！

深知这群哥哥们脾性的他开启了他的撒娇模式，在他以往的经验看来，这招最为管用！

奈何他的撒娇功力深厚，众人实在敌不过他这般粘人的撒娇，终于还是在他苦苦的央求下答应给他喝杯果酒。

清甜的果味在他舌尖萦绕，引得他又不自觉喝了几口。从不曾沾过酒精的他脸上爬起两朵红晕，即使是度数极低的果酒也让他醉了。

晕晕乎乎的CAN不自觉地散发着他哈密瓜奶糖味甜腻腻的信息素，霎时间引得酒吧内骚动不已。

Alpha们争相释放独属于自己的信息素，想要占有那个散发着甜蜜味道的Omega，空气中浓烈的Alpha信息素味道交织在一起让酒吧里的Omega们感到身体不自觉地开始燥热，不自觉的发软，即使是贴了抑制剂也毫无用处。

然而……造成这一切的CAN，还像个没事人一样抱着空了的酒杯向着NO讨酒喝。许是因为把自己当Bata太久，造成自己与一般的Omega不太一样。他向来对Alpha的信息素感应迟钝，就像现在。

Alpha的气味越来越浓郁，一些承受能力低的Omega甚至在这大庭广众之下发情。Omega本就是稀缺之物，更何况是处于发情期的他们。为了抢夺他们，被他们甜蜜信息素刺激得眼红的Alpha当众打了起来。

CAN纵使反应再过迟钝，这浓烈的味道也让他的身体开始燥热起来。Alpha气味的刺激让他步入了医生所说的Omega分化之后的第一次情热，可天真的他还以为只是单纯由酒精引发的燥热，他晃晃悠悠站起身体，向着卫生间走去。他想着用凉水洗洗脸好让自己清醒清醒。

CAN不停用凉水拍打自己软嫩的脸蛋，想要降温，可是任凭冰冷刺骨的水再怎样落在他的脸上都无法降去内心那股无名的火。

为什么会这样？CAN有点意识到其中的不对。

嗯……难道自己在这里进入发情期了？……看来是这样了

门再一次被推开，TIN走了进来。在这相对密闭的空间里，每一寸空气里都充满了哈密瓜奶糖的甜味。那味道包裹着他，钻进他的每一个毛孔，趟进他的血液随着他的血液流向他的四肢百骸。

他下意识的释放了自己的信息素，随后，他看见了那个跪坐在洗手台边的小人，这一切甜蜜味道的来源。

他皱了皱眉，被Omega气味弄得烦躁的他扯开脖子上系的完好的黑色领带，走到他身边用脚踢了踢他，“你还好吗？”

被踢的CAN不高兴的抬头，瞪着充满水雾的眼睛恶狠狠地看着踢他的人，扶着洗手台慢慢站起来，因为酒精和发情的缘故，他现在还有些晕晕乎乎的。

CAN自以为凶狠的眼神在TIN看来毫无攻击力可言，因为那无害的水亮的眼和他下垂的眼尾看着十分像是一条可爱的狗狗。

TIN没想到在这小小的酒吧卫生间里能碰到这么一个处在发情期的Omega，戏谑的念头浮现在TIN的脑海，他释放了更多的Alpha信息素，他想看看这个Omega会有一个怎样的反应。

Alpha薄荷味的信息素与空气中Omega散发的奶糖味完美的结合在一起，有一种薄荷奶糖的味道，而这恰好是有着哈密瓜奶糖味信息素的CAN最喜欢吃的糖的味道！

他的妹妹Le总是说他这个哈密瓜味的人应该喜欢吃哈密瓜味的奶糖才对，而不是薄荷味的奶糖。就像他的名字，Cantaloup一样。

CAN对此也感到有些费解，可是他就是喜欢薄荷啊！（看！我从小就喜欢我老攻的味道！）薄荷清凉的味道总是能让他安心。

一如现在包裹着他的薄荷味信息素。

突然强烈的信息素让本就敏感的CAN软了身子，向着TIN倒去，好在TIN抬手接住了他没让他倒在地上。

于现在的CAN而言，TIN微凉的身体以及他好闻的薄荷味信息素足以为他降下一些情热带来的不适感，可是他还想要更多。

 

02  
不安分的小手在TIN的身上到处游走，TIN微凉的肌肤正好给了他泻火的出口，于是他更加的躁动……

“好舒服啊！你摸起来好舒服！你的味道CAN也好喜欢呐！CAN最喜欢薄荷味了！”他粉红的小嘴不停地一张一合，TIN看在眼里，心里痒痒的，好想要吻上去。

想法一出，TIN顿时被自己下了一跳。他还从未对任何靠近自己的Omega产生这种想法，何况是这种三流酒吧里的Omega，谁知道他对自己有什么意图，是不是他对手派来的。又有谁知道，他有没有什么乱七八糟的病！ 

CAN的手在他的身上不停地点火，他甜甜的味道在他鼻尖肆意蔓延。饶是如此，他也强忍者把他按在身下据为己有的念头扒开他的手，扔到一边，“你朋友在哪儿？我带你去找他们。”

出于Omega的本能，CAN再一次靠近这个深得他喜欢的Alpha，他才不要放过这个人呢！手缠绕在他的颈间，双腿同时缠上他精壮的腰肢，整个人就这样挂在TIN的身上。靠近他下体的屁股不安的在哪里蹭了蹭，撅着好看的唇，圆乎乎的小脸上尽是不满,“不嘛~不嘛~CAN不要走！CAN要和你在一起嘛，你能让CAN好舒服的！CAN给你亲亲，亲亲了就不能赶走CAN了！电视上都是这么演的。”

说着，CAN主动吻上了TIN拔干的唇，从未接过吻的他只能凭着哥哥们带他看的小片片的记忆，学着里面的画面去和TIN接吻。生涩的含住TIN的嘴唇左右动了动，TIN唇上飞起的皮划到了他柔软的唇，CAN皱皱他好看的眉，伸出他粉嫩的小舌头去舔舐他干燥的唇瓣，让他变得湿润起来。

不得不承认，CAN生涩的吻技让他起了反应。放任他在自己唇上作乱，等他玩完离开时，TIN挑眉看着挂在自己身上双眼朦胧看着自己的小人儿，多么诱人啊！TIN都有点佩服自己的定力了，“你成年了吗？”

带着戏谑的味道，却没想到CAN接下来说的话差点没把他吓着。只见CAN依旧皱着眉头，小脸因气愤而变得鼓鼓的，“当然成年了！今天可是CAN的十八岁生日呐！所以你对CAN干些什么不算强奸未成年儿童哦~”

该死！这看着清纯可爱的人没想到会说出这样的话!管他接近自己是不是有其他什么意图，今晚他是无论如何都不会放走这个磨人的小妖精。

“你这些都是从哪儿学的？”

“从哥哥们带CAN看的小片片里学的，叔叔要带CAN宝宝回家吗?”勾人的话从哪勾人的小嘴里传出，TIN狠狠地咬了一下CAN肉肉的脸，得到他惊叫一声后满意的走出卫生间，想要干些什么这里实在太不方便！还是回家慢慢和这个Omega算算账的好~他的哥哥们可真是教了个诱人的Omega出来呀！

走到大厅，聚集着几个警察。好在有他们的介入，酒吧已没有起初那么混乱。不过这都和CAN没什么关系了，他有这个抱着他的人就够了！

被薄荷香味包裹着的CAN前所未有的安心。

他没想到能在这个地方见到TIN，更没想到会让他见自己发情。是的，CAN认识TIN，早在他十三岁时就认识这个比自己大十五岁，已经二十八岁的，事业有成的人。现在他十八岁了而TIN今年三十三岁。

早在CAN十三岁那年遇见TIN，他帮自己的那一刻，他便下定决心要做他的Omega，现在他的这个愿望终于可以实现了！

从TIN进卫生间，他看到他的那一刻，即使酒精已经麻痹了他的神经，他还是第一眼就认出了这个让他爱恋整整五年的人。

他庆幸自己喝了酒，让他可以趁着酒劲靠近TIN，也庆幸那些Alpha的信息素让自己进入发情期，好让TIN就此标记自己，这样一来，他或许可以就这样赖上TIN，让他对自己负责！

看来他喜欢薄荷是有原因的，因为TIN是薄荷味的。喜欢薄荷奶糖也是有原因的，因为他们的信息素融合在一起就恰好是薄荷奶糖的味道。

 

03  
回到家，早已忍耐不住的CAN像个小猴子一样径直缠在TIN身上来回磨蹭，下半身带有些许刺痛的肿胀感实在让他难受，他真的很想要发泄欲望了，“叔叔~快帮CAN宝宝泻泻火好不好？你看，小CAN都等不及要叔叔的抚慰了呐！”

TIN撕下了CAN后颈上早已没有用处的抑制剂，清甜的瓜香中夹杂着一丝奶味很快便铺满了整个房间，这个味道真是十分符合这个小人了。

属于他的薄荷味同样在这一瞬间铺满房间，与那Omega的味道进行进一步的交流。Alpha极具侵犯力的气息随着Omega的一呼一吸流转他的全身，绷断他最后一根名为理智的弦。

到处磨蹭已经满足不了被欲望占满脑海的CAN，他不安分的小手钻进TIN的衬衣，抚上他微凉紧致的肉体，渐渐地，那双肉肉的手向下滑去，隔着西裤握住他半硬的硕大，慢慢撸动，“叔叔这里的东西和CAN的一样烫手呢~”

这Omega的话像根轻飘飘的羽毛落在他的心间，弄得他痒痒的。虽然这种话TIN在床上听过不少，但都没有这次这般让他心痒。而恰巧，这个Omega就是那个最佳的止痒剂。

TIN将他压倒在床，抓住他四处作乱的手禁锢在头顶，低下身子准确无误的含住他粉嫩的唇瓣来回厮磨，齿间的触感让他觉得自己就像在吃一块嫩滑的果冻。

CAN生涩的回应几下之后，张开小嘴伸出灵巧的小舌舔弄TIN的唇，邀请他张开嘴和他的舌纠缠在一起跳舞。TIN随了他的愿，在他口腔肆意搅动，听着他被自己弄得断断续续的呜咽声。

“嗯…嗯…”

过了进一分钟，TIN放开了他，给他一点喘息的机会。舌头从他嘴里出来的那一刻带起根根银丝，就连嘴角都流下还未来得及咽下的唾液。CAN下意识伸出舌头想要把那些东西吃回嘴里，在TIN看来这一举动无疑为这个Omega增加了几分诱惑的意味。

“CAN还想要更多~快进入CAN吧！”他的下体早已被自己分泌的液体弄得狼狈不堪，湿哒哒的感觉让他甚是不满。此刻，他只想快一些进入令人愉悦的高潮。

CAN为自己脱下盖住他因情欲而泛红的身体的衣服，常年的锻炼使他拥有着与其他有着柔美线条Omega不一样的健硕身躯，当然，他再如何健壮也是比不过将他自己压在身下的Alpha。

他又凑上去索吻，同时拉着TIN宽厚的手去抚摸他破败的后穴。TIN为他褪下碍事的裤子，失去束缚的小CAN就这样跳入他的视线，在他触碰下颤抖着的尖端时不时地冒出一点点白浊，肿胀的那处像是在等待一个点的来临，让它彻底释放。

TIN抬头看着小孩的欲求不满的表情，轻笑着往他早已被自己分泌的爱液濡湿的后穴。被进入的快感充斥着CAN的每一个细胞，在一声惊呼间CAN不受控制的射了出来，充满淫糜气味的液体就这样留在TIN昂贵的黑色西裤上。

那白色的液体挂在那上面是多么的显眼。

仅是这样就把持不住了吗？还真是个初经情事的小孩子啊~  
“对不起，CAN不是故意的。”圆圆的眼上写满了歉意。

“那你就帮我舔干净好了。”TIN又恶作剧似的放出更多的信息素。并且退出了在他身体里抽插的手指。

凭着Omega与生俱来的对Alpha的臣服，CAN起身跪坐在床上将头埋进TIN的腿间，舔舐着有着自己味道的液体。

随着液体消失殆尽，CAN伸手解开了TIN的裤子，含住了那根灼热而巨大的柱体。“嗯~”瞬间被涨满的嘴里发出一声呜鸣，使得TIN的家伙在CAN温热的嘴里又大了一圈。

CAN卖力的吞吐着，不停变大的家伙让CAN的动作渐渐吃力，洁白的牙齿就这样不小心划到了TIN肉棒的尖端。

哈…嗯…受到刺激的TIN闷哼一声，差点就缴械在CAN嘴里。

CAN现在就只有一个念头，再让这个变得大一点，填满自己空虚，亟需临幸的后穴。

TIN终于还是忍不住了，占有这个Omega的欲望不断膨胀，他拉开还在卖力的小孩的脑袋，不管他不开心的表情，翻过他的身体在哪穴口简单摩擦几下，一个挺身，把自己的肉棒全数插进他后穴。由于后穴早已被CAN自己分泌物润滑的缘故，TIN这一下可谓是畅通无阻，直接到达了最顶端。

“啊！”猛烈的快感让他不禁大声尖叫，后穴的满足感让他不自觉抬高了自己的屁股去迎合那根填满他空虚的灼热。

“操！真他妈的紧！”TIN射进了他紧致的穴口，刚软下来的小TIN下一秒又在CAN温热肠壁的包裹下挺立。

试着抽动几下让CAN适应之后，便不可控制的用力抽插，每一下都达到了最深。

“啊，啊！好棒，TIN好棒！再…再快…快一点…快…快…快…！”CAN随着TIN的律动而动，完全沉浸在TIN给他带来的快感和他好闻的薄荷味信息素中。

“再用力，啊~嗯…，用…力，CAN快到了，啊~TIN叔叔快把CAN操射吧！叔叔也要射在CAN的身体里呐…啊！”

白浊从CAN的前端喷射而出，TIN也在他后穴的收缩中射精。

“CAN还要，TIN不要停呐~”释放两次的CAN并没有因此满足，反而想要更多。

TIN在他背上留下密密麻麻的吻痕，宣示着自己的主权。  
他已经来不及细想这个他第一次见的人是这么知晓的他的名字，也忘记了自己起初对他的怀疑。因为他完全沉沦在与他的交合之中，因为他感受到了身下人儿突然紧绷的身体，他知道，这是他找到他的敏感点了。

在被他后穴绞得生疼的期间，TIN还不忘来到CAN有着腺体的后颈，一口咬上他肿胀的腺体不断注入独属于他的信息素，他标记了这个在酒吧撞见的诱人的Omega。

第三次交欢之后，CAN的情热褪去，他累得瘫倒在床上，他是真的没有力气了，TIN真的……

看着瘫倒在床上呼吸还有些紊乱的人，TIN觉得自己又要有反映了。吻去他泛红眼角上残留的泪珠，抱起他去浴室清理干净。

在热水的作用下，CAN的身体更加红润，脸上还未消散的两朵红霞也跟着更加的鲜红。

TIN下意识咽了咽口水，下半身又开始挺立。

忍者再来一次的冲动，仔细的为他清理，这还是第一个享有他这般照顾的Omega。TIN的手伸进他的后穴，带出不少还残留在他体内的爱液，这引得CAN迷糊的在狭小的浴缸里摆动，激起阵阵涟漪。

肆意乱动的后果就是难免引起一些身体上的碰撞，这不，TIN的凶器就这样顶在CAN的小腹上。

感受到一股炽热的温度，CAN睁开双眼，颤抖的看着这个又有反应的Alpha，“不，不要了…下一次，下一次在继续好不好？TIN~”

“好。不过这是你勾起来的火，总得给我灭了吧，嗯？乖，给我用嘴。”恶魔般蛊惑的话语在CAN耳边响起，他乖乖地去到TIN的身边，含住那个灼热的肉棒。

一番舔弄之后，射了出来。TIN奖励似的给了CAN一个吻。用浴巾裹着清洗干净的Omega回到卧室，将他放到一旁的沙发上之后，迅速换了满是淫糜液体的床单。

为CAN擦干身上的水，换上属于他的宽大睡衣，轻轻放回床上。转身又去浴室清理自己。等到他回来时，床上躺着的人儿早已传来了均匀的呼吸声。

小心上床，CAN感觉到热源的向他靠拢，缩进他的怀里，TIN也是顺势将他抱紧，揉着他的腺体嗅着他身上的味道入眠。

独属于他这个Alpha的味道。

 

04  
CAN是被窗外透进来地刺眼阳光唤醒的，当然，这其中也掺杂了点事后的疼痛。

小手试探的摸向身边，凉凉的，看来昨晚那人早就离开了。失望的情愫从心底升起，眼神暗了暗。

意识回笼之时，昨晚的那令人羞愤的画面一帧帧的在脑海里循环播放。CAN呐，你都不知羞耻的嘛！

脸蛋瞬间变得通红，好似下一秒就要滴出血来。大被蒙过头顶，将自己缩成一团藏在里面。

手摸上后颈的腺体，傻笑起来。真好，他的愿望实现了，他成了那个薄荷香Alpha的Omega！

他的身上有了他的味道！

意识又开始涣散，看来昨晚他是真的被折腾得太累了。  
P’TIN～嘻嘻！

 

TIN一如往常坐在办公室看着文件，只是看着看着，一张圆嘟嘟的娃娃脸莫明浮现在眼前，尤其是那鲜红水润的嘴唇最为明显。

那因为高潮颤抖的腰肢，小嘴里发出的诱人的破碎呻吟，泛滥成灾的穴口……无一不是在挑战的神经。

那人真的过分诱人！

他从未这么想要下班回家，从未这般想见一个人。他破天荒的提早下班，只为早点见到他，但愿那人还在床上等他回来。

他不知道那仅有一面之缘的Omega哪来这么大的魔力让他无法忘却，他想，自己大概是中了毒吧，信息素的毒，哈密瓜奶糖的毒……

站在那栋毫无生气的大房子外，他以为那个小小的单间里会亮着一盏暖黄的灯光，那个动人的Omega会在那里乖乖的等待自己回家，可是……

没有，什么都没有。大宅一如既往，没有半分生气。是啊，自己到底在渴望些什么呢？冰冷的人就该是属于这样冰冷氛围的啊！

TIN打开了房间的灯，果然那人早就走了，除了凌乱的被窝什么都没有留下。

视线突然飘到房间一角的监控上，或许，他还能从那里再看一眼那个令他着迷的Omega，CAN。

许是商人多疑的性格，他不相信任何来到这里人，所以他安装了监控，这样才能防止上一次轻信他人的悲剧重演。只是没想到，这监控还有这样的作用。

监控画面完整的记录下了昨晚他们的点点滴滴，也记录下了隔天下午CAN满脸开心跑出去的画面。

与你通电话的人是谁呢？能让你这般开心，应该是你的爱人吧？既然你有了爱人，为什么要来招惹我呢？

CAN啊，我喜欢你的味道，你有让我安心的魔力，我是不会放你走的。在我厌烦你之前，你只能属于我！

心思烦乱之际，TIN决定开车出去放放风。

至于CAN为什么会如此兴奋的跑走，因为他接到他哥的电话，他亲爱的P’Mean终于要和他的爱人P’Plan结束五年的恋爱，步入婚礼的殿堂了！

筹划着求婚仪式的Mean太过于忙碌，只能将买求婚花束的重任委托给自己的弟弟CAN，头回接此重任的CAN当然不会让他的哥哥失望，强忍着后身的疼痛跑了无数花店才凑足九百九十九朵玫瑰，赶在求婚开始前三分钟送达花束。

跑得满头大汗的CAN小心翼翼的把足足挡完自己的花束交给Mean，笑着求表扬，“P～CAN是不是很厉害？”

“厉害厉害！CAN最厉害了！”拿出随身携带的方巾擦干他脸上的汗渍，一脸宠溺的表扬着。

得到表扬的CAN高兴得像个孩子，这一幕看上去是那么的和谐有爱，只是到了TIN眼里，显得无比刺眼。

本意开车乱逛的TIN是真没想到会在马路上碰见抱着比他人还大的玫瑰花束的CAN，在好奇心的驱使下，他跟了上去，在CAN进入的店铺不远处停下了车，TIN看到CAN把花束交给了另一个男人，那个男人帮他擦汗…然后就看见了他掩藏不住的欣喜。

即使里那店铺很远，他还是觉得自己看见了CAN那深入眼底的笑意，

是表白成功还是求婚成功？

连他自己都没察觉到，他泛着冰碴的眼神……

 

叩叩叩。

车窗被人敲响，窗外的人有着一张精致的娃娃脸，是CAN。

才摇下车窗，CAN轻快的声音就随风飘来，“TIN！真的是你啊！CAN没看错呐～”

TIN没来得及接话，这小人软糯的声音就再次随风而来，“TIN叔叔是来接CAN回家的吗？”

回家？家？！TIN觉得今晚这风暖暖的，像沐浴在阳光下的风，予人温暖。

TIN一时间忘了回应，CAN又换了个话题，只见他拉起自己尚在方向盘上微凉的手，握住。小脸瞬间皱成一团，“TIN的手怎么这么凉啊？是冷吗？那以后就由CAN来温暖TIN吧！”

良久之后，

“嗷！TIN怎么不回答？CAN都是你的Omega了，难道TIN不要对CAN负责的嘛？”

他无意识释放的哈密瓜奶糖味信息素味道随着暖风飘进他的身体，予他温暖，就像他无意间随心说出的话，在他听来都是暖人的情话。

在他的心上好似有什么东西碎了。

那堵连家族里最爱他的哥哥都没能打碎的墙，此刻就在这小孩单纯的话语中碎了！

“上车！”

他要带他回家，带这个小孩儿回家。刚才所见的那一切都不重要了，他只想带这个小孩儿回家，回到属于他们的家！

他商人的多疑，在CAN面前好像都失去了作用……

 

他想，他好像有想要保护的人了。保护一生的人！

CAN呐，你说，我这算一见钟情吗？

你，会一直予我温暖吗？

把我从深海浮木中救上来，就要一直负责到底啊！

我可不想再次坠落呐。

 

（没错，哥哥就是Tul，哥哥是好人！）

 

05  
“我们能先去吃饭吗？CAN好饿哒！”CAN双眼满是乞求的看着TIN，“一天都没吃饭呐！”

“想吃什么？”TIN用着他从未有过的温柔语气问道。

“新开的烤肉店怎么样？听说很好吃的。”

“行。”

得到应允，坐在副驾的CAN高兴得不得了，冒着星星的眼里透露着他恨不得马上吃上烤肉的心。

CAN是真的饿急了，毫无形象的大口吃着，像是在吃什么山珍海味。嘴被食物塞的满满当当，咀嚼间就像个吃食的小仓鼠甚是可爱。

“TIN不吃的嘛？那CAN就不客气啦！”

说起来CAN是真的能吃，足足吃了有两个小时才满足的揉揉肚子，告一段落。

CAN过去拉着TIN的小手指，“走了，CAN要和叔叔回家了！”

依旧是那般甜腻的笑容，他真觉自己快要走不出来了。  
家里，房间。

CAN躺床上玩着游戏，不受控制的哇哇乱叫。

TIN一步步向他走来，每一步都带着浓郁的Alpha信息素味道，且越来越浓郁。

“CAN，我饿了。”语气平淡，但眼底却带着危险。他确实是饿了，他想吃瓜了。说着，来到CAN身边将他压在身下，夺走他的手机扔到一边注视着他。

“那CAN去做吃的？”被信息素裹挟的他软了身子，根本没有力气做更多的动作，即使如此他也不想TIN饿着，只能硬着头皮回答。

指腹摩擦着他的唇，低沉沙哑的声音穿过CAN的耳朵直击内心，“我是想吃你呀，CAN。”

“啊？呜……”

还未来得及说出口的话语全被TIN吃进嘴里。

手滑进衣衫，指尖贪婪流连在每一寸光滑白皙的皮肤上，带起一道道酥麻电流。CAN微微喘息一声，任由身上的人动作。

轻捏住胸前凸起的红粒玩弄，小孩的颤动给了他极大的鼓励，变得更加卖力。粉嫩的东西变得绯红，带着白皙的皮肤也染上令人沉醉的红。

属于Omega的味道散发出来，像只伸出小爪子的奶猫，挠的他心间痒痒的。

离开他被折磨得嫣红的嘴唇，转而舔舐着那挺立的乳粒，用牙轻轻研磨。CAN又忍不住呻吟出声，他的后面分泌着液体，那个隐秘地方已经湿了。

手已经慢慢来到臀间的缝隙，探到滑腻的后庭，这个地方在经过昨日的摧残之后尚且松动，根本无需过多扩展便塞下他两根手指。欣长的手指扣弄着他火热的内壁，耳朵听着人儿动情的低吟，感受着他不住抖动的身躯。

“那个男人是谁？”Alpha沙哑的声音里染了情欲，他迫切想知道那人和他的Omega是个什么关系。

CAN闭目认真思考TIN嘴里说的男人是谁，想了老半天也没能想明白。他的不回答激怒了TIN，TIN直接插入第三根手指，在他的内壁疯狂搅动不留一丝情面。

CAN的呼吸越发粗重，意识也更为模糊。

“为什么不说话！”TIN语气变得冷冽，不带感情。

在TIN看来，他的沉默就是应证了他所想的，CAN和那人真是情侣呐。

CAN明显是被这样的TIN吓着了，无辜的眼里闪着细小的泪花，眼看就要顺着红了的眼框落下。

泪水吓得他恢复了眼里的清明，揩干刺目的泪珠安抚那人，“别哭，是TIN不好。”只可惜他从来不会安慰人，以至于那好看的眼里依旧挂着摇摇欲坠的晶莹。

“是P’Mean吗？”CAN抓到了什么灵光，“P’Mean是CAN的哥哥啊，亲哥哥！今天他求婚呐！”

这恰恰解释了那束玫瑰的由来，那个Mean有了爱人，那人不是他的Omega。

TIN神色有了缓和，可CAN就不乐意了，线下哭得更凶，连一句完整的话都说不出，“呜…TIN叔叔…为…什么这…么凶！C…A…N……难过……呜呜呜……”

眼哭得肿了起来，TIN手足无措的擦着毫无止境的泪，后来直接把泪珠吃进嘴里，苦苦的。一如他现在的心境，他真是该死！

“CAN别哭了，你要什么我都答应里好不好？”

CAN眼里流过一闪而过的狡黠，“真的什么都答应？”

“对。”

“那我要TIN叔叔对CAN负责嘛～”纯净无暇的笑颜让人无法拒绝。于是，

他鬼使神差的点头。

CAN瞬间破涕而笑，仿佛刚才哭成泪人的不是他一样。他像八爪鱼似的缠上TIN的腰，哈密瓜奶糖的味道更加浓郁，“TIN叔叔不继续了嘛？”他用小脚蹭了蹭TIN大腿根部的敏感。

CAN诱惑他的表情让他觉得自己掉进了陷阱。

他扶着自己的火热，前往花园的入口，一个挺身，进入那等待开采的花园，接受他紧致的包裹。

哈～

舒服的扬起头，他看见了TIN抬高了他的翘臀，目光触及之处是他们交合之地。隐秘的位置就这样暴露在空气之中，CAN羞红了脸，TIN看着却是更为魅惑。

他加大了抽插的力度，肉棒一进一出之间带出了好些液体，液体打湿了身体，也浸湿了床单，留下一大片污渍。  
CAN咬住下唇忍着即将从嘴里泄露出来的羞耻之声。

“叫出来，我想听。”

TIN抬手揉弄CAN后颈炙热的腺体，小孩再也忍不住的泄出断续呻吟，后穴一缩，夹TIN夹得更紧。

身体瞬间绷紧，突来的收缩使他低吼一声。“叫得真好听，CAN真是一个听话的好孩子。”

“那CAN可以要奖励吗？”眨着星星眼，充满期待的问道。  
TIN并未停下动作，但也给了回应，“说说看。”

“CAN只要叔叔对CAN负责，不可以当负心汉，吃了就跑！”这就算是他死缠烂打好了，只要能待在TIN身边，怎样都可以。

这个小孩儿说的这句‘对他负责’，已是他在这短短的半小时内听到的第二次。他是真的想和自己在一起还是有别的什么想法？你对我真的是纯粹的吧？

CAN，如果你是布置陷阱的人，那我愿意踏入这个陷阱。  
TIN不言不语，眼神静如一摊死水。CAN看着他这样，心凉了半截，他果然是不想要CAN的……

“为什么不回答？你滚，CAN不要你了！”使劲推开TIN，却早已没了力气。明明拼命想要掩饰的哭意，到头来发现那情绪根本藏不住。

薄荷味的人轻笑几声，又是一个挺身，身下小孩忍不住颤抖迎合着。他突然就想逗逗这个人了，“我滚？你身体可不是这么说的，你看，你那地方夹我夹得多紧。这像是要赶我走吗？”指尖插入CAN的发梢，又道，“我们不过昨晚遇见……”

什么昨晚才见？！明明就相遇了这么久！CAN抬起头，豆大的水珠不争气的往下掉，他几乎用了全身力气吼出来，“CAN遇见你五年了！什么昨天才见！你个混蛋，负心汉！”

他又让他流泪了……

心上某个地方抽痛一下，心疼的把CAN圈进怀里，“不要哭，我不想让你哭。”

他还是不会安慰人。

他是忘了什么重要的事情吗？他之前何时见过CAN？他为什么什么都不记得？

怀里人儿哭声渐渐变小，小声的啜泣。

“你出去。”CAN似乎还没有消气，想来也是，他还没给他回应。

TIN的手在他身上作乱，发硬的物体在他温暖的甬道里轻轻抽送，“宝宝，你看叔叔都硬了，就帮帮叔叔！最后一次行不？叔叔会对CAN负责的。”

显然最后一句话使他动摇了，表情也有所缓解，毛茸茸的脑袋再次趴到TIN结实的胸膛，“那就最后一次，不过要轻点啊，CAN腰疼，屁屁也疼。”

CAN委屈的样貌实在惹人怜爱，TIN差点没把持住。

在双双达到高潮之时，CAN死死抓住身上Alpha宽厚的肩膀，“CAN…也…想要…玫瑰，要比……哥哥……的多，要…嗯……哈……要……九千……九…百九…十九朵……”

“好。”就算你要整个玫瑰花田，我也给你。

 

撩开怀里熟睡人儿的发帘，落上一吻。

晚安。

 

06  
“我亲爱的弟弟，怎么想起来找我啦！”Tul搅拌着咖啡，问着他这个冷冰冰的弟弟。真不知道他这样一个开朗的Boy怎么会有个冰块弟弟。

感到一阵恶寒，TIN白了一眼Tul，“你有记得几年前我见过一个小孩儿吗？”

Tul如他所料的摇头，“这我那里会知道！难道说……”这人满脸不可置信，指着TIN的鼻子结结巴巴说道，“你你你！你居然对未成年儿童动手了吗？！你你你！你个老变态！未成年都不放过！你……家门不幸啊～”

TIN嘴角不受控制的抽了一下，如果这人不是他哥，他真想把自己面前滚烫的咖啡泼到他身上！这算个什么？！他这是哪根筋搭错了才来找他！

“等等！照这样看来，你可要对别人妹子负责啊！可不能辜负了她！我就要有弟媳了，我这弟弟终于有人要了。”

TIN嘴角再次抽了抽，好歹他TIN也是个相貌不凡的精英人士，怎么到了自己哥哥嘴里就像个没人要的破烂？

“纠正一下，他是男生。”

想着反正也问不到有用的消息，干脆直接走人。留给Tul一个潇洒背影。

男生？我弟媳是个男性Omega？这也不错了，不过我该怎么叫他？弟夫？

 

TIN早早下班回家，房子里果然亮着一盏灯光。是CAN在等他回家。他再也不用感受寒冷，因为他终于有了阳光温暖。

“TIN仔你回来啦，快吃饭吧！”

“今天怎么不叫叔叔了？”

“一直叫叔叔都把你叫老了，换个称呼不好吗。”

“可是你在床上叔叔，叔叔的叫得很开心啊，你用软糯糯的声音，说‘叔叔快一点，再大力一点’的时候最诱人了，每次听了我都想多干你几次！以后记得多这么说哦！”TIN用平淡无奇的音色说完这下流话，到时让CAN羞愤得想找个地缝钻下去。

CAN是不想理他了，自从那晚确定关系之后，TIN就越发下流，什么都能说出口，难道恋爱也能让人变流氓？

看TIN现在的样子，好像的确如此。

 

就餐完毕，两人依偎着靠在床上，TIN把头埋在CAN的颈窝，嗅着淡淡的信息素味道。

“对不起啊，我还是没能想起我们几年前什么时候见过。”TIN的眼里尽是愧疚，他的Omega暗自喜欢他这么多年，他都不自知。要是他早些知道，就不会让他等这么久了……

CAN扭过头捧住他的脸颊，“哎呀！不许你说对不起！那么久的事你不记得也正常啊，毕竟对你来说只是件小时罢了。不许你再这么丧了，和CAN在一起就要和CAN一样高高兴兴，开开心心的才行啊！”

“那能和我讲讲那时的事吗？”

“其实就是当初我的足球不小心滚到马路上，然后我去捡球差点被你撞上，然后我吓傻的摊坐在地上，你从车上下来把我扶起来，然后你的味道很好闻。嗯，就是这样的！”

“就这样？”TIN不敢相信，这人的世界真是过分简单。

怀里的人撅起小嘴，满脸不开心，“就这样怎么了？！爱一个人那需要那么多理由！对CAN来说这就够了！”

“所以你是喜欢我的味道才喜欢我这个人的？”TIN挑出了他话里的毛病，其实也想逗逗他。

“才不是呐！”气呼呼的嘟着小脸，活像个生气的小河豚，“CAN喜欢TIN是先喜欢的人！才不是先喜欢味道！CAN不许TIN以后再这样说了！”

“好好好，听老婆的！”

 

“TIN。”

“嗯。”

“TIN，你最喜欢的是不是CAN？”

“你不是最喜欢的，是TIN最爱的！”

“所以……叔叔这责得付一辈子哦！”

“嗯，一辈子！”

 

CAN啊，我就是一个被家族嫌弃的孩子，从小除了哥哥没人喜欢我。我以为我这辈子就会这样过下去，直到你的出现，让我知道这世界上多了一个爱我的人。

余生，我有你一人便足矣。

 

我是真的庆幸那日我去了那间酒吧，遇到了你。我把那间酒吧买下来了，那是你我爱情的起点，我想把他交给你来经营。

我想好了酒吧的新名字，叫

Loveing You。

虽然不是什么高级名字，但它却是我内心对你感情最真实的写照。

单独的Love you是爱你，

ING表示持续的动作，

它们加在一起，

寓意，

 

一直爱你。

 

END  
Seven


End file.
